


Experience

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Ragetti recounts his first time with a woman





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Canon never gave me a first name for Ragetti so I've decided his name is Mackenzie like his actor. 
> 
> Also it is my personal headcanon that Giselle is Ragetti's sister and their mother runs a brothel on Tortuga 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this!

Alice was a fine woman. At least she was to young Mackenzie Ragetti, who had fallen head over heels in love with her. 

She wasn't anything special. Most men looked at her just like they looked at the other girls, but to Mackenzie she was the loveliest woman to ever walk the earth.

Her red hair was dark as if it had been stained by the wine she loved so much. Her piercing emerald eyes glimmered in the dim light of the tavern like a glorious gemstone stuck in the wall of a mine. Her delicate, milky skin was soft to the touch and smelled of sweet roses. However the crowning jewel of the woman was the heavy pair of breasts she'd been blessed with.

Mackenzie's eyes were so often drawn to Alice's cleavage that he'd somehow managed to overlook her missing front tooth.

"Oi! Yer starin' again, Kenzie!" Giselle teased her little brother, giving him a hard shove to the back. "Take yer bleedin' eye offa 'er! She ain't that special."

Oh but she was. Alice was very special. 

"Don't ya see that awful gap 'tween 'er front teeth?" Giselle giggled again. "It's so wide ya could drive a team 'a draft ponies through it."

Mackenzie shrugged. So what if Alice had a missing tooth? He only had one eye. Not everyone was blessed to carry all of their parts around for their whole lives.

"You couldn't afford 'er anyway, Kenzie." Giselle carried on in her efforts to dissuade him. "Mummy's got Alice chargin' more'an the other girls do. Guess all men is the same, ain't they? Missin' that 'ole in 'er mouth cause of 'er tits..."

"I got some saved up." Mackenzie assured his sister. 

"Oh yeah? Don't flatter yerself, luv. I've seen yer tip jar. That ain't nearly enuff to take Alice up fer a fuck."

She had him there. He knew that whatever money he had wouldn't be enough to pay his lady fair for her trouble. 

Of course that problem was easily remedied. There were odd jobs of plenty to be found on the Island of Tortuga, and by the end of that month he'd been able to collect just enough coin to buy a night lovely Alice O'hara.

The only problem was that when he finally worked up the nerve to approach her and present to her the money he'd worked so hard to earn, the cruel hearted wench had laughed in his face.

For the first time, young Mackenzie noticed the gap in Alice's teeth, among her many other imperfections. 

Her nose was too big, the nails on hers fingers and her toes were horridly long, and that shrill, witch like snicker of hers could make a man wish for the loss of his hearing. 

Of course none of this stopped the poor lad's heart from cracking right down the middle. 

Was there something wrong with him? Is that why Alice had laughed? Was it his eye? 

"Mackenzie?" A soft voice called over his shoulder, making the boy jump in surprise. He'd always been easy to startle, and since he'd lost his eye, that nervousness he'd been born to had become even worse.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His would be attacker apologized sweetly with a kind smile. 

It was Ginny, the young barmaid. She was about Mackenzie's age, but a year or two older. 

"What do ya want?" He sniffled, rubbing his good eye so that Ginny wouldn't see his tears.

"I saw what happened with Alice..." The girl told Mackenzie. "She's a right witch, she is. Ya ought not worry 'bout her." 

"So you say..." He muttered, frustrated and quite disappointed in himself.

"I do say." Ginny smiled at him, reaching out and snatching his jar of coins. "I'll take yer money...If yer willin' to settle fer me, that is."

Mackenzie turned to look at her properly. Ginny was pretty. She had long brown hair and soft blue eyes. She was a slight young lass, short and thin. Her breasts weren't nearly as large and luscious as Alice's but they were still nice for a lady of her frame.

"I'd loike that, Miss Ginny." He agreed, a bright smile returning to his face.

Ginny took his hand and led him up the stairs to her room. 

She disrobed for him, and Mackenzie felt that he might fire off right then. His first glance at a woman's bare body was not, in any way, a disappointment.

His eye was drawn immediately to her pair of pink, perky breasts and a hot blush came over his face.

Ginny giggled sweetly at him. "Like what ya see?" She knelt down on the ground before him and opened his trousers. 

Mackenzie wasn't sure where to put his hands so out of nervousness he just stood there, wringing them together while Ginny yanked his breeches down. His face reddened even further and he swallowed hard.

"Normally I'd suck ya first but I doubt you'll last through that much." Ginny explained, standing up again and nudging him back onto her bed. "We'll just cut straight to the fun part."

She spit into her hand, grabbed Mackenzie's cock, and slicked it up. 

He whimpered then as she straddled him, lowering herself onto his virgin manhood.

God! It was so good! She was so wet and warm and tight! Mackenzie could have shouted.

Instinctively he grabbed hold of her with both hands and just tried to hang on while she rocked back and forth on him, doing all of the work herself.

He didn't last very long at all. It took all of ten minutes for Mackenzie to reach his climax, but when he did he was certain he was seeing stars. 

He did let out a shout then, shutting his good eye tight and gritting his teeth. He gripped Ginny's hips tight as she continued to move on his cock.

It would have been a perfect moment, had they not been so rudely interrupted then.

"MACKENZIE!!!" 

Ginny moved off of him as quickly as their intertwined selves would allow and the poor boy found himself being pulled half naked from the bed by his angry mother.

"You stupid lustful little rat! What were you thinkin'!? Climbin' into bed with that girl!?" Madam Giovanna drug her son down the hallway to his own room, past several of the other ladies and their night's companions.

"Mummy! I dun 'ave me trousers on!" Mackenzie protested, embarrassed as he tried to cover his naked lower half with his free hand. 

"That was yer own choice, boy! I ain't the least bit sorry for ya!" His mother growled at him over the laughter of all of the onlookers. 

When they reached Mackenzie's door she tossed him into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. "You get in there an' stay there! An' put yer pants on! I'll want to discuss this later!" She screeched at him furiously.

Mackenzie obeyed, not wanting to anger his mother any further.

As he dressed, he could still hear the laughter of all the wenches and tavern patrons who had been graced with the sight of his bare arse being pulled down the hallway. 

......

"Mummy sure raised hell loike she ain't done in awhile." Ragetti sighed, thinking back on his first time with a woman. "She tol' me later on that I weren't allowed to talk to Ginny no more. Said I could get 'er knocked up if we ever did that again."

"Yer old mum sure knows 'ow to ruin a man's fun, don't she?" Pintel muttered.

Ragetti shrugged. "Least I got to finish." 

"Aye. Wat 'appened to the wench wif the noice fat tits? Pintel asked him.

"I dunno. I fink she left awhile after I met you." Ragetti told him.

"Shame, that. Woulda loiked to get a look at 'er wif me own eyes." Pintel chuckled.

"She weren't that noice lookin' wifout 'er clothes." Ragetti admitted.

"Wha..? Thought ya said she wouldn't fuck ya? How'dya know wat she looks loike naked!?"

"She let me 'ave a go at 'er awhile after that." Ragetti giggled.

"Oh come off it! She did not!" Pintel fumed.

"She did, Pinters! Cross me 'eart. Miss Carrie told 'er 'ow good I was wif me tongue an' she changed 'er mind 'bout lyin' wif me." The skinny pirate explained to his partner.

"CARRIE!? Christ, lad! Just 'ow many wenches 'ave you fucked!?" Pintel demanded, his face growing red with anger as he pushed himself upright from where they'd been lying together on the rented bed.

Ragetti made a face, trying to recall, and he began to count on his fingers.

"Ginny, Carrie, Alice, Peggy, Gertrude..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pintel shouted, smacking Ragetti's hands to stop him from counting any higher. 

"M'sorry, Pinters. Ya did ask me..." The younger man attempted to apologize.

"Yer a liar! Ain't no way yer old mum let ya outta 'er sight long enuff fer ya to shag all the wenches in 'er own home!" 

"Mummy weren't watchin' me all the time." Ragetti whimpered.

"Shut up! Go to sleep! I dun wanna talk no more!" Pintel growled, angrily blowing out the lamp next to the bed and lying back down with his back to Ragetti.

The smaller pirate sighed heavily. "If it makes ya feel better, Pinters, I loikes you better 'an all them lasses." 

"Shut yer gob 'for I shuts it for ya."


End file.
